Accidental Guardian
by Hopeful Puppy
Summary: Looking at the grey, dewy walls, that may once have been white and the archaic silver and black rubbish bins that only Peter didn't look at with slight apprehension; the non-photosynthesizing members of the Guardians decided the only thing that could've been down this alleyway was trouble. They readied themselves for anything... Except the whimper of a child.
1. (1)1: Running

_Run. Run_ _ **faster!**_ _Don't look behind. Don't trip, don't fall, don't stop and do_ _ **not**_ _get caught!_ His legs and chest burned with exertion, but listening to the hard learned rules in his head, he ignored the ache. The rules he'd made didn't always work but they always helped. His feet pounded the tarmac and fear gripped his throat tighter as the heavy footfalls following behind him grew in volume. They were gaining on him! Escape!

His eyes searched for a place to hide, coming upon a corner to where he knew the bins were kept. They wouldn't go searching for him in there, so long as they didn't see where he went. He'd hidden there a couple of times before but never had he been so desperate. He could picture it clearly in his desperation. The white walls were slightly greying from time and place. The black plastic and silver metal bins still damp from rain or dew or other stuff he didn't want to think about. He could see the mostly clear space behind the bins where he would sit, with the perfect angle to look out for pursuers and not be seen. He could picture it perfectly in his mind's eye, if he could just get to it unseen and unscathed.

"Come back here, Freak!" a bellow sounded behind him.

The voice distracted him and the image in his mind's eye blurred, becoming indistinct as he rounded the corner with a crack.

And, just like that, Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

 **I just realised how ridiculously short this is when I went to edit the document. However, it doesn't really fit with the rest of the story so it has been made into a self contained prologue.**

 **I will update tomorrow.**


	2. (1)2: Seeking

One thing people don't know about Groot and his race, few and far between as they are, is that they are actually hard of hearing. What with not having actual ears with which to hear, it's not actually all that surprising. As a race, it isn't that much of a problem; they have other ways to communicate with each other. Involving other species, aliens and races however, tended to complicate things slightly but those like Groot had learned to adapt. Though most of his friends still aren't sure of the specifics or whether it's an adaption or a skill of his race, Groot has communicated that he can… well, he can feel people.

Gamora took this to mean he was something of an empath, while Drax thought he meant he had an awareness of those around the tree creature. Peter thought it was kind of creepy and, like Rocket, didn't really care to think about it too often; or care about it at all really.

So, when Groot froze briefly before looking around in confusion one evening, the others generally assumed he could 'feel' something they couldn't. This act in itself garnered a wary reaction from the group of so called Guardians. While Groot didn't act on his feelings often; when he did, rare was the time when it didn't lead the Guardians into one form of trouble or another. Talking the giant tree creature out of following what he was feeling was, unfortunately, more trouble than it was worth. So, the intergalactic travellers glumly followed their plant companion as he walked off in a random direction with his usual single-minded curiosity.

Walking with his long gait and stretching taller than usual, Groot lead his companions on one of the most meandering and directionless walks they'd ever been on. After zig-zagging down three different streets and circuiting two different squares twice, the group, that were wary to begin with, were starting to become annoyed. It was just as Rocket was about to pass comment under the baleful glares of the other Guardians that Groot stopped. Turning slowly on the spot with a curious tilt to his head and a frown on his face, he orbited until finally zeroing in on a shaded alley they had passed at least once on their journey. Cautiously, with a frown still on his face, Groot entered the alley with a disgruntled Rocket and three wary warriors trailing behind him. Looking at the grey, dewy walls, that may once have been white and the archaic silver and black rubbish bins that only Peter didn't look at with slight apprehension; the non-photosynthesizing members of the Guardians decided the only thing that could've been down this alleyway was trouble. They prepared themselves, hands on weapons, stances ready and eyes peeled. They were ready for anything.

Except the whimper of a child.

The brawlers froze looking at each other in surprise, while Groot, who'd continued to scan the alley rather than prepare himself, narrowed his eyes at a darkened corner behind a couple of bins before smiling softly and shrinking to his usual, though admittedly still large, size. Leaving the other Guardians to flounder and gape openly, Groot approached the child, currently curled up into a tight ball with his head on his knees, with care.

* * *

 **I'll put the last chapter of this section up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. (1)3: Finding

The giant ent kneeled down in front of the quivering black haired boy that barely reached his knees in height. The boy glanced up from his arms hesitantly and Groot gave a calm smile; "I am Groot."

The other guardians gathered behind Groot as the boy hesitated, biting his bottom lip before dipping his head and whispering out; "I'm Harry."

Groot, being the only one to understand his whisper from seeing his lips move, despite Rocket's animal senses, smiled happily.

"I am Groot," he chirped, patting Harry on the head. When Harry flinched however, Groot frowned. "I am Groot?" he rumbled in question and green eyes looked up, slightly fearful at the noise. Rocket, seeing the look on the child's face, decided to step in to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Don't worry, Kid. That is pretty much the extent of Groot's vocabulary," he drawled, turning Harry's attention to him. Harry blinked and then stated the obvious.

"You're a racoon."

Rocket tilted his head with an ironic smirk; "You just talked to a walking, talking tree and that's what you notice?"

"But you speak and I understand you," Harry murmured, his face scrunched up like he was missing something. Anytime he spoke with a grass snake that sometimes came into the area, people would give him funny looks and his aunt, uncle or cousin would punish him for being freakish. He couldn't understand how no one else could understand the snakes and now he couldn't understand how everyone seemed to understand the racoon.

His murmur set Rocket on the defensive, however; "And? You understood Groot".

Gamora made an annoyed noise and flicked his furry ear before copying Groot and kneeling down in front of the scrawny boy and spoke soothingly; "Ignore him, Little One. Rocket often forgets that he is one of a kind. You may call me Gamora".

Harry gazed at the green skinned woman in wonder. "Pretty," he stated absently, then blushed slightly when he realised what he just said. Gamora's cheeks also tinted slightly, but her smile became softer. A laugh sounded for behind her, and Harry's eyes shot to a sandy haired man. Seeing he had the boy's attention, the man spoke jovially; "Well, you've got good taste, kid. My name's Peter Quill, care to share yours?"

Harry smiled shyly at his happy nature and replied; "Harry Potter."

Then he frowned and finished with, "I think."

Peter gave a little frown of confusion as well and asked the obvious question; "You think?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking contemplatively at Peter's feet as he explained, almost to himself; "I'm pretty sure that's my name. That's what my teacher calls me. My aunt and uncle call me Freak or Boy, though."

This explanation produced a variety of negative reactions from the guardians. Groot's branches rustled ominously and Rocket growled, while neither of them understood a lot of human social standards, they had witnessed what became of those who were treated below such standards. The most recent event being when the Collector's servant blew up not only herself but the Collector's collection as well. Gamora's eyes narrowed and Peter's frown deepened and darkened. Neither had had the greatest of childhoods after being stolen from their parents and they wouldn't wish even a fraction of that on any child. The most surprising reaction probably came from Drax, who had been quiet and somehow unnoticed up until this point.

"You are not a freak, child," his gravelly voice stated with authority, as he gazed down at the boy who was as young as his daughter when she had been murdered. "Different maybe, but you are not a freak."

He stepped forward and towered over Harry's small frame. Harry looked caught between apprehensive fear and curious awe at Drax's intimidating form. Cautiously, Harry reached up and seeing no reaction, trailed his fingers across the dark red scars on the muscled stomach, becoming more confident when the man stayed still and silent. Looking up into the hard eyes of the fighter, Harry asked, "Do they hurt?"

"The pain was excruciating," Drax ignored the frustrated sighs and face palming of his friends, "but they no longer impede me and I wear them with pride. They mark me as a survivor and the skilled warrior I fought hard to become."

In that moment, it seemed a bond of understanding passed between the two and Harry nodded, admiration replacing his fear. Peter coughed bringing everyone's attention to his form.

"Well, I have to agree with Drax on one thing," his hesitant glance towards said warrior revealed he couldn't quite believe he'd said that, before giving Harry a smile; "You're not a freak. Out of all of us here, I can guarantee you are the most normal. Besides, Harry Potter suits you."

Harry beamed.

* * *

 **Some of you might have noticed the chapter names having this (1) at the start of it and you may have guessed correctly that this means something along the lines of Part One. I had originally intended fo this to be a oneshot, but you saw how the prologue came out and the more I looked at it the more I thought about it and the more I liked my thoughts. So there will be a second part to this but when that will happen I don't know. I'll try and keep you posted though.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and that you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Let it all be merry, festive and bright.**


End file.
